Mixed Destiny
by Lucy Dragneel4life
Summary: After a terrible job gone wrong, Lucy lays on her death bed. Before She dies she erases everyone's memories of her with a forbidden spell. What if erased her memories too? What if she came back as one of the guild member's guardian Angel? What if she wasn't supposed to die in the first place? Why am I keeping you in Suspense? You have to find that out for yourself. T for language!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Lucy here~ and this is the first story i will not stop writing in. I may or may not add Nalu, i haven't decided yet, probably will, but there will be no nali. Okay disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or its characters...unfortunately, Hiro Mashima does So please enjoy! This Prologue will not be long! You've been warned!**

**Mixed Destiny**

Prologue:

(Narrator Pov):

Lucy Heartfilia laid in the Fairy tail infirmary, Team Natsu had just gotten back from a job gone wrong.

Her life force was slowly slipping away. And Wendy Marvel was doing her best to help her

"Wendy..." Lucy whispered, "Don't heal me, I'm going to make everyone forget." She breathed.

Tears fell from Wendy's eyes she did not want to give up on her friend, her nakama.

She sighed and nodded. "Okay Lucy-san."

Lucy smiled and held Wendy's hand. "Good bye Wendy, It was great knowing you and coming to Fairy Tail. While I take away everyone's memories of me, I'll also be taking away my own." She told.

Wendy leaned over and hugged Lucy, letting out light sobs.

Lucy pulled away and motioned for Wendy to leave and Wendy did. Lucy started to chant some words, light surrounded her and her blonde hair floated upwards, her body started to turn into little yellow lights, her body disappearing as it went upward. As it got to her face she finished with the spell. And she smiled as She disappeared from the world forever.

.

.

.

Meanwhile outside of the infirmary, the guild looked around, confused at what had just happened, they all felt like they were forgetting something, something important.

"Oh well, Mira! Get me something Spicy!" Natsu called.

And without a trace Lucy Heartfillia was forgotten from the world forever.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or was she?

**So you like it? Okay that was the prologue, um I'll probably do the first chapter today.**

**So until then favorite/follow/review...BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOOO SORRY!**** I didn't mean to be gone this long, and I hate to break it to you buuuuttt... Lucy isn't Natsu's Guardian Angel. But there is a lil' bit of Nalu fluff every now and then. Anyways on with the story, hope you enjoy!**

_**(**_**Lucy** **Pov**_**:) **_

I'm falling, and falling, and I just keep on falling. I don't see any stopping to this until I see myself in what maybe looks like a hospital. I walk over to the bed and see a girl with short pretty white hair. She looks so peaceful, I hope she's not dead. I put my hand to her forehead and it seemed like her breathing was possibly getting better.

I strolled over to the mirror, curious to what I looked like. But nothing reflected. I walked outside of the room and saw a boy pacing back and forth outside. What was unusual about him, it was that this boy had pink spiky hair. He had really, and I mean really black eyes. Along with a red and black checkered shirt with jeans, one of the sleeves of the shirt were cut off. Above him was a loose ceiling board.

"Hey! Who are you?!" The boy yelled, looking and pointing directly at me, his eyes formed into a glare. I looked at him confused, how come I couldn't see my reflection, yet this boy somehow could see me. Guess I'm visible right now.

"I guess you could say, I somewhat know this girl." I said, the words had spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them. And I knew I was lying, I had only just know seen the girl, Nevertheless actually talked to her. The boy glared at me once again.

"How do I know you're not lying?" He scowled, I rolled my eyes. God this kid was stubborn! And since I had just seen him playing with fire in his hand, I think I'm going to say a joke.

"Listen up Pyro! You should just mind your own business! If you don't, you could really get hurt one day." I said, smirking at him, and turning around. He growled at me, obviously he didn't like being called names, or insulted... Wait a minute, did I just say growled, this guy actually growled? Who or what does he think he is? Some kind of dumb animal? The boy ran towards me, just as the ceiling whipped back around, to see what the crash was. He stared at it, confusion clearly written on his face. He turned back towards me, but once again I was invisible. Maybe I'm like a guardian Angel? I just need to track down the person it is I'm supposed to guard. Soon another boy and girl were standing next to him.

"Hey Natsu, what happened?" The boy said, his hair was black and he had cold looking eyes. He wore jeans and a loose white flannel shirt.

"I don't really know, there was his girl but now she's gone. And if it weren't for here getting me angry, I would've been stuck under that group of rubble."The boy, Natsu, explained.

"How's Lisanna?" The girl asked, she had long red hair with brown eyes, she wore tons of armor.

"I don't know, lets go see." Natsu smiled. I walked into the room with them. The girl, Lisanna, was still fast asleep. I walked over to her and smiled.

"Hello Lisanna, I'm Lucy, and I came to tell you it's time to wake up, okay?" I whispered into her ear. Suddenly Lisanna's eyes started to move and she started to wake up.

"Natsu? Ezra? Gray? What's going on? Why does my head hurt?" She asked fully opening her eyes as Natsu gave her a bear hug. The girl, Ezra smiled brightly and Gray just grinned.

"You're awake Lisanna!" Ezra cheered happily. Lisanna looked at her and nodded, confused at what they were talking about.

"Yeah! Lucy said it was time to wake up, so I did what she said, I woke up!" She explained, I leaned against the wall, just in case I became visible again. Natsu looked at Lisanna like she had gone crazy.

"What do you mean Lis?" He asked.

" A girl whispered in my ear while I was sleeping. Her name was Lucy, and she told me to wake up!" Lisanna repeated for the second time, I understood now, I was this girl's guardian. I walked out of the room and sighed, well this was going to be difficult, especially when her friends are really protective. Anyways, I guess we're going back to Lisanna's house.

**Yayaya, I know it was short, but my hands really hurt after all this typing. Funny thing is this isn't the whole chapter, but I'll be sure to get all of it in the next thing. Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow for quicker updates TILL NEXT TIME! BAIBAI!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I've been gone for soooooo long, I was on vacation then these recent chapters of Fairy Tail have been blowing my mind! But anyways, here's um...part two of Chapter two, and I hope you enjoy. Also I do not own Fairytail or anything really... It belong to Hiro Trollshima**

Lucy's PoV:

Soon all of Lisanna's friends had left, I think I'll call her Lis. We were in her room, it was a small, yet cute lil' room. The walls were pink, and had stars, pictures, and posters all over it. Her bed was small, with tons of pillows, and lots and I mean lots of stuffed animals laying on it. I sat down on her bed, right in between the animals, and smiled, some of them were actually pretty adorable. It must be great to go home after being stuck in a hospital. And without realizing it I was visible again.

Lis gasped and stared at me in shock and horror.

"Oh crap! Hi Lis, it's me, Lucy." I greeted her, my hand in the air waving at her. Meanwhile, I'm cursing at myself in my head.

"You're L-lucy? How did you get here?" She shrieked. I stifled a laugh, this girl was actually quite funny.

"Lis, I'm required to follow you, you know?" I explained, then looked back towards her again. Why does she look really shocked and confused? Doesn't she know that everyone has a guardian Angel?

"So... You're like my Angel Guardian, or Guardian Angel? Do you have magic or something like that?" She asks, raising her eyebrow in curiosity. She stood up and started to walk towards me. I nodded and smiled at her.

" Yeah I can do a-" Before I could finish, a voice sounded from downstairs.

"Hey! Lisanna! Who are you talking to?!" The voice slowly came closer and closer and closer. I looked at Lisanna and waved bye to her, and then POOF! I'm invisible again, and Lis couldn't see me anymore. Then what do you know, that dumb, idiot, pyro charges through the door, smiling at Lis.

"Natsu!Look what you did! You made her go away!"Lis pouted, then hit him on the head and turned her back to him. He winced then looked up at her confusion written on his face.

"Lis who are you talking about?" Natsu asked, he looked around her room, trying to spot any intruders.

"Lucy...My guardian Angel." Lis announced proudly. I smiled, time for a lil' prank. I quickly appeared behind Natsu.

"I was Called Miss Lisanna?" I asked looking at Lis. Natsu let out a girly shriek and turned around to gawk at me. "Oh! Hi! You were that one guy that tried to attack me! Lis, is this idiot giving trouble, cause I will gladly, at your wish, beat the shit out of him." I chuckled, and stuck my tongue out at him. Lis just smiled and shook her head, saying no.

"You're Lucy?! Where the hell did you come from?!" He growled, standing in front of Lisanna. I scoffed, is he for real? he was seriously trying to protect, no, guard, Lisanna from me? Her own **Guardian **Angel? Suddenly an image flashed through my head. I had just scoffed at a boy, I couldn't tell who it was, but I had just called him a dummy. Coming back to the present, I rubbed my head then glared right at Natsu, who stood his ground.

"You poor, dumb, idiot. You dare have the audacity to guard Lisanna from her own Guardian Angel? What's wrong with you?" My voice boomed like thunder, and I rose in the air, lightning shooting out of my hand. I was just doing it for you know, dramatic effect, I wasn't actually going to hurt them. I pointed my hand threateningly towards Natsu, then hesitated. I slowly put my feet back on the ground and stopped the lightning.

"Since you're her supposedly friend, I'll let you off with a warning, just this once. But guard her from me again, and I promise you, I will NOT hesitate." I growled, glaring at him, and he reluctantly moved to the side and I smiled at Lis. "Okay, What I was going to say before the pyro came, was that I can do some types of magic, as an Angel of course. But it's the only thing i can really remember." I muttered, then sighed looking down at the ground. Lisanna cocked her head to the side, with a perplexed look on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well I can't really remember anything from my previous life." I explained, suddenly i felt a warm hand on my should. I whipped around to see Natsu with a goofy grin plastered across his face.

"It's okay Lucy! Since you saved Lisanna from dieing, I'm going to help you get your memories back!" He smiled. I watched as a memory pushed it's way to the front of my head.

_(Flashback)_

_It was a boy slinging his arm around the shoulders of a girl. What was this? The girl looked like, no, she was me. And I was positive this boy was Natsu, but I had only just met him the other day._

_"Lucy! Let's go on a mission!" He said with the same goofy smile he was just wearing a moment ago. The memory me, groaned and turned around to look at Natsu._

_"We just went on a job a few hours ago!" She replied taking off his arms from around her shoulder. He sat down beside her._

_"I promise I'll protect you!" He said. She scoffed and glared at him._

_"I don't need protecting though, Natsu." She muttered, then looked down at the ground. _

_"I know, you're almost as strong as me! But, as your partner and best friend, other than Levy, I will and have to protect you!" He explained. Memory me smiled and nodded, agreeing to go on a job. Slowly the memory disappeared, and I came back to reality._

_(FLASHBACK OVER!)_

"Even at the cost of your own life?" The words spilled out of my moth before I could stop them, and when they did, I put my hand on my mouth. Natsu and Lis stared at me confused.

"Will you help me, even at the risk of losing your life?" I asked my voice scarier than I intended.

"Of course not! Are you crazy, Lucy?!" Lis said before Natsu could answer. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." I said, waving my hand to dismiss what I had said.

"Why?" Natsu asked, confused I tilted my head to the side. "Why would you ask something like that?" He finished staring at me. I flinched, he was staring at me with such intensity in his eyes.

"I don't know...I didn't mean it!" I exclaimed. Natsu sighed, then shook his head and smiled at me.

"With exception of the death part, I'll help you." He said, I was just joking, but this was going to make thing much more difficult for me!

**Okay that was the end of Chapter 2 or 1, I don't know. Anyways, reviews are appreciated, uhh... There will be some Nalu, if you look carefully, in the upcoming Chapters. And plus the reason I did that flashback is because, some people think of lucy as weak, but she's really strong, she just doesn't apply it. Okay I'mma stop before I keep rambling, anyways Follow, Review and Favorite! BAIBAIIIII!**


End file.
